1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat exchange devices for use with air conditioning devices and the like and especially for heat exchange structure which will greatly increase the overall efficiency of such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type heat exchange devices used with air conditioners and especially of the automotive type, is that an efficient exchange between the gas/liquid flowing in the air conditioning system with the ambient air circulating over the heat exchange surfaces leaves quite a bit to be desired. The overall cooling in the automobile with which such an air conditioner is used depends greatly upon the efficiency of the condensing coil as well as the evaporating coil. Any improvement in either or both of these heat exchange coils will greatly increase the overall efficiency of the system.
Another problem with known type heat exchange systems as used with automotive air conditioners and the like is that the construction expense and material expense are quite great. Anything that can be done to decrease the cost of the cooling and condensing units will be of great benefit.